


i can't tie my shoes [ a groupchat fic ]

by jonathanmurphy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge, College AU, F/F, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Trans Hunk, allura is happy, everyone is gay and they all love each other, nonbinary pidge, ok i love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanmurphy/pseuds/jonathanmurphy
Summary: this is a bs college groupchat au thanks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> vato added keef, space dad, princess, pidgeon, bear, and matt to i'm wearing velcro shoes

_**[3:27am] vato added keef, space dad, princess, pidgeon, bear, and matt to i'm wearing velcro shoes** _

 

[3:28am] keef: what the fuck

 

[3:28am] vato: idk how to tie my shoes ok keith fuck off

 

[3:30am] space dad: what ur hecking mouths theres kids here

 

[3:30am] vato: who??

 

[3:32am] space dad: me bitch

 

[3:35am] bear: lance go the heck to sleep

 

[3:35am] bear: we have iversons class @ 8

 

[3:37am] vato: you're right mi alma, ily sleep well!!

 

[3:37am] bear: ily2 lance

 

[3:38am] keef: ??

 

[3:39am] vato: let me love my bff keith u ugly fuck

 

[3:40am] keef: whatever, i'm gonna go finish working on my bike

 

-

 

[9:25am] matt: i just woke up what'd i miss u fucks

 

[9:27am] vato: just me SUFFERING i hate iverson

 

[9:31am] matt: oh i'm sorry hubby hope u suffer more <33

 

[9:34am] vato: CONTROL UR BOYFRIEND TAKASHI SHIROGANE

 

[9:36am] space dad: can't i'm at work and i don't want to

 

[9:37am] vato: i feel betrayed wow we have to get divorced

 

[9:41am] pidgeon: guys shut the fuck up i'm trying to get some fucking sleep

 

[9:45am] princess: pidge don't you have class

 

[9:48am] pidge: don't you have a life

 

[9:48am] vato: BE NICE TO MY WIFE U HEATHEN

 

[9:49am] princess: not really no

 

[9:51am] pidgeon: fuck you lance

 

 _**pidgeon** _ **the chat**

 _**space dad** _ **added** _**pidgeon** _ **to the chat**

[9:54am] space dad: you're not leaving if i'm stuck here

 

[9:55am] pidgeon: fuck you shirogane


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/8 of my babes are bonding and i'm gay

[10:03pm] keef: just saw the cutest boy and i'm gay

 

[10:05pm] vato: who

 

[10:06pm] keef: shiro voice me bitch

 

[10:06pm] vato: think u mean hunk but ok sweaty

 

[10:07pm] bear: that's sweet lance!! ily!!

 

[10:07pm] vato: ily2 my prince!!

 

[10:09pm] keef: fuck u right hunk is the Cutest Boy

 

[10:10pm] keef: i'm love him

 

[10:12pm] bear: you're both Angels h*ck

 

[10:13pm] vato: speaking of angels do u need anything hunk?? more tea?? chocolate?? my entire heart??

 

[10:14pm] keef: yeah if u need anything i can run to the store i just got gas in the bike

 

[10:15pm] bear: i really wanna eat kettle corn and watch movies but we're out of kettle corn

 

[10:16pm] keef: i can get some as long as i can stay for the movie

 

[10:17pm] bear: deal!! is legally blonde ok???

 

[10:19pm] vato: i'm down, keith??

 

[10:20pm] keef: ofc!! be there in 10!!


	3. Chapter 3

[8:03am] keef: my roommate threatened to stab me over a fuckin waffle

 

[8:03am] space dad: ok 1) me 2) u have a roommate??

 

[8:05am] vato: is ur roommate cute and single

 

[8:06am] keef: 1) yes 2) he's very cute and very gay and very taken but very polyam

 

[8:06am] keef: his name is fuck off lance u cant date him

 

[8:07am] vato: but keef i want Romance

 

[8:07am] vato: also damn its hard 2 meet other poly kiddos i stg

 

[8:08am] keef: wait ur poly?? but i don't wanna share

 

[8:08am] keef: I MEAN WHAT HAHA BYE

 

[8:09am] vato: keith what

 

[8:10am] bear: wow i didn't even threaten him into telling u

 

[8:10am] keef: NOTHING LANCE I HAVE 2 GO BYE

 

**_keef_ left the chat**

[8:11am] vato: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN GUYS

 

[8:13am] pidgeon: he wants 2 fuck but romantically and gayly for a long time

 

[8:14am] bear: he likes u dumbass ur so oblivious

 

[8:14am] bear: ur EXACTLY like shiro when matt was flirting w him

 

[8:15am] space dad: don't bring me into this, son, i don't appreciate harassment.

 

[8:15am] bear: sorry dad :((

 

[8:16am] shiro: its ok ily

 

[8:16am] bear: ily2

 

[8:16am] matt: why is lance on my floor crying

 

[8:18am] matt: nvm i read up

 

[8:18am] matt: this is gay and dramatic i'm Love it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shit n honestly i'm probably leavin this story to write somethin dramatic n gay so idk stay turned for that

**[11:04am] lancelot:** i didn't kno u liked me wtf u loser

 

 **[11:05am] keef:** i already know my standards r low lance u don't need to point it out

 

 **[11:05am] lancelot:** bitch u kno what

 

 **[11:06am] keef:** i know ur annoying yes what do u want

 

 **[11:07am] lancelot:** i came to tell u somethin cute but whatevs

 

 **[11:07am] keef:** no wait tell me

 

 **[11:09am] lancelot:** ok fine

 

 **[11:09am] lancelot:** ready??

 

[ **11:09am] lancelot:** keith kogane

 

 **[11:10am] keef:** that's jst my name??

 

 **[11:10am] lancelot:** yea ur the cute thing

 

 **[11:11am] keef:** wait

 

**[11:11am] keef: oh oH OH**

 

 **[11:11am] keef:** ur serious???????

 

 **[11:12am] lancelot:** uh yea ur adorable n i'm love u

 

 **[11:12am] keef:** ur right i am cute

 

 **[11:12am] keef:** hw do i not have a bf yet its unfair

 

 **[11:13am] lancelot:** u haven't asked me out yet ;))))

 

 **[11:14am] keef:** u wanna fuck romantically n for a long period of time as pidge says

 

 **[11:14am] lancelot:** sure daddy

 

 **[11:15am] keef:** great i'm gonna go cry

 

 **[11:16am] lancelot:** romantic

 

 **[11:17am] keef:** i try


End file.
